


Драконы

by Tinka1976



Series: Myth Сhallenge 2018 [11]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Established Relationship, M/M, Mystery, dragon - Freeform, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinka1976/pseuds/Tinka1976
Summary: Мстители ловят мага, и в этом деле не обойтись без помощи Локи. Точнее, без некоторых особых его способностей.





	Драконы

— Тони, ты это видишь?

— О, мне здесь сверху много чего видно! — откликнулся Тони, проверяя вновь появившийся объект на маневренность. — Оучччч!..

Маневренность оказалась очень даже. Пришлось ретироваться.

— Ты цел? — устало спросил Стив.

— Тони, уходи оттуда, — мягко попросил Локи. Только вот в этой мягкости таилось куда больше угрозы, чем в привычном раздражении Кэпа.

Тони послушно приземлился рядом с мрачными мстителями. Ещё бы — только они решили, что всё кончено, можно и по домам, а тут такое!

Стив потрогал вмятины на броне Тони и покачал головой.

— И ведь что самое обидное, никто не поверит! — нервно рассмеялся Тони. Брови Локи почти сошлись на переносице, требовалось срочно отвлечь внимание. — Алло, 911? Тут над Чайна-тауном в китайский новый год красный дракон летает! Нет, мы не пили рисовой водки…

— Китайский новый год? — чуть наклонившись к Стиву, поинтересовался Тор.

— Боги… — Тони закатил глаза. — Праздник у них сегодня, а дракон…

— Это символ, — перебил его Локи, прищурившись. — Он сконцентрировал веру всех этих людей, поэтому мне не удаётся рассеять его наваждение.

— Хреново, — пробормотал Тони.

— Мы оба знаем, что способ есть. Верно, брат? — Тор положил руку на плечо Локи.

— Конечно, — широко, издевательски улыбнулся тот. — Истребить всех, кто подпитывает наваждение, и рассеять его.

Тор укоризненно покачал головой. Локи выдернул плечо из-под его руки и отвернулся.

— Эй, парни, в чём дело? — осторожно спросил Тони.

— Локи обладает особыми способностями. И может справиться с наваждением.

— Надо же, способностями! — криво ухмыльнулся Локи. — А куда же подевались «фокусы»?

— Сейчас не время поминать былое, брат. Чего ты хочешь? Чтобы я извинился за сказанные давным-давно слова? — нахмурился Тор.

— Лучше позаботься, чтобы я не навредил… им, — пронзительно глянув на него, Локи отступил на шаг, закрыл глаза, глубоко вздохнул и плавным движением развёл руки, словно взмахивая крыльями.

Тор взял Стива и Тони за плечи и потянул назад. На освободившемся пространстве во всполохах искр раскрыл крылья очаровательный ярко-зелёный, словно со страниц детской раскраски сошедший дракончик. Размером с очень крупную собаку или маленькую лошадь.

— А наш великий маг ничего не напутал часом? — скептически поинтересовался Стив.

И отшатнулся, поскольку глаза дракончика вспыхнули ядовито-зелёным огнём, а рык вышел слишком устрашающим для такого мелкого ящера.

— Ты что творишь? — голос Тора казался больше испуганным, нежели рассерженным. — Разве не знаешь, какие драконы раздражительные?

— Откуда бы мне знать? — смущённо буркнул Стив.

— Локи, он пошутил, — сказал Тор, загораживая собой Стива. — Ну, успокойся, брат. Всё хорошо. Тебе нужно искупаться, верно? Вон, смотри, симпатичный фонтан. Тесноват, конечно, но…

Дракончика, казалось, успокоили не столько слова, сколько голос Тора. Он фыркнул, выпустив две струйки дыма из ноздрей, развернулся и вперевалочку направился к фонтану, временами неуклюже взмахивая крыльями. В огромной чаше фонтана, на взгляд Тони, можно было без помех выкупать два десятка таких малышей, но он благоразумно оставил эти сомнения при себе, как и опасения, что такие куцые крылышки не поднимут дракона в воздух.

Добравшись до фонтана, дракончик шумно напился, потом окунул в воду морду и шею, и вдруг начал как будто вливаться в чашу, стремительно увеличиваясь в размерах. В тот миг, когда под водой скрылся кончик хвоста, огромный дракон выметнулся из фонтана, едва не своротив центральную статую и забрызгав всё вокруг. Зелёный цвет потускнел, стал глубже, по бокам появились жёлтые подпалины, чешуя тускло поблёскивала, а клыки в распахнутой пасти были толщиной в руку взрослого человека. Дракон оттолкнулся и ринулся ввысь. Когти оставили глубокие царапины в бортике фонтана.

— Так вот откуда взялась легенда о Ёрмунганде… — тихо сказал Тони.

Дракон был уже высоко, но кто знает, какой у него слух. И что он считает обидным.

Битва вышла зрелищной, но короткой. Зелёный дракон разделался с наваждением в считанные минуты. Сперва легко поймал восходящий поток и атаковал противника сверху. Красный дракон задёргался в панике, прихваченный за загривок мощными челюстями, затем как-то вывернулся и попытался удрать. Зелёный догнал его в несколько взмахов огромных крыльев, ударил всей массой в бок, сбивая полёт, поднырнул под брюхом и рванул когтями крыло, проносясь мимо. Красный дракон взвыл, получил вдобавок ещё и хвостом по глазам и начал падать. Зелёный не стал его преследовать, завис, набрал воздуха и выдохнул его вслед кувыркающейся туше струёй такого яркого пламени, что всем наблюдающим за схваткой пришлось зажмуриться или прикрыть глаза рукой.

Тони на миг испугался, что пылающее тело поверженного дракона рухнет на толпу. Но наваждение, не долетев до земли, рассыпалось ворохом ярких ало-золотых брызг, похожих на салют. В толпе кричали, смеялись, аплодировали. Тони перевёл дыхание — и снова напрягся, сжимая кулаки. Тор пристально наблюдал за привольным полётом зелёного дракона. По выражению его лица никак нельзя было сказать, что всё закончилось благополучно.

— Теперь самое сложное, — подтвердил его догадку Тор. — Нужно заставить Локи вернуться.

— Так в чём проблема? — удивился Стив. — Молот ведь при тебе. Не захочет сам возвращаться — пригрози, что собьёшь его.

— Не попаду, — покачал головой Тор. — Ты не представляешь, какой он вёрткий! А если промахнусь, он обидится, и история Мидгарда пополнится новыми легендами об ужасных драконах.

— Фу, какие вы грубые! — ядовито прокомментировал Тони. — Лишь бы бить да хватать.

Он выбрался из раскрывшегося костюма, отошёл от них подальше и призывно замахал руками.

— Эй! Эй, красавчик! Иди к папочке!

Стив с нарочитым стоном закрыл лицо ладонью, но Тони было недосуг отвечать: дракон услышал и теперь пикировал прямо на него. Пришлось собрать всю силу воли, чтобы не побежать. Угадал, дракон изящно приземлился перед ним на все четыре лапы и гордо выгнул шею.

— Невероятно хорош, — искренне похвалил Тони, заталкивая поглубже желание спросить, не покатает ли его дракон.

Тони был уверен, что покатает, вот только… Внутри скручивался тугой комок предчувствия какой-то беды. Тор держался поодаль, бледный и напряжённый, и Тони ощущал, каких усилий ему стоит не вмешиваться. Кажется, Локи нужно было срочно превращаться обратно. Но как?

Дракон заглянул ему в глаза, затем припал к земле и тихонько заурчал, виляя хвостом.

— Поиграть? Конечно, давай поиграем!

Хлоп! Когтистая лапа опустилась на то место, где мгновение назад стоял Тони. Он едва успел отпрыгнуть. Дракон открыл пасть и довольно рыкнул.

— Нет-нет-нет, так я не играю! — торопливо отказался Тони. — Ты слишком большой, я боюсь.

Он никогда бы не подумал, что на драконьей морде могут так явственно сменяться озадаченность, понимание, подозрительность, колебания…

— Идём! — позвал Тони, перелезая через бортик фонтана.

Дракон фыркнул, недовольно мотнул головой и тоскливо взглянул в небо. Крылья развернулись, затрепетали…

— Эй! Посмотри на меня! Это я. Ты действительно хочешь улететь без меня?

Глаза в глаза. Драконьи в человечьи. Тони с запозданием вспомнил, что легенды запрещают смотреть в глаза драконам. Ничем хорошим для смельчака это не заканчивалось. Ну и пусть!

— Сюда, — ласково позвал Тони, хлопая по воде, словно по сиденью дивана. — Иди сюда, Локи. Иди ко мне.

Дракон склонил голову набок, вслушиваясь в его голос, и Тони продолжал говорить, очень сожалея, что находится в пределах слышимости Тора и Кэпа. Возвращение Локи было важнее, но пусть только попробуют припомнить потом хоть что-то из того, что он сейчас метёт!

— Вот и хорошо, — выдохнул Тони, когда в его объятиях, уткнувшись уже лбом, а не носом, в плечо, оказался мокрый и чертовски усталый Локи.

— Отлично справился, друг Тони, — похвалил его Тор, лучась улыбкой.

— Хлопнешь по плечу со всей дури — узнаешь много новых маршрутов пеших эротических, — предупредил Тони. Он и так едва удерживал почти висящего на нём Локи. Тор сдвинул брови, сунулся было к Стиву за разъяснениями, но тот замахал руками и отказался.

— А у тебя ещё что-то осталось в запасе из неозвученного? — усмехнулся Локи, и Тони внезапно сообразил, что у него был ещё один слушатель, который наверняка не упустил ни слова из сказанного. Впрочем, разве он возражает?

— Для тебя — всё, что угодно. Душе или каким-то другим частям организма, — сказал Тони, не преминув облапать упомянутые части и убедиться, что они не пострадали от превращения. — Только давай сначала доберёмся до дома!

— Да, я бы сейчас не отказался от…

— А вам, — ехидно ухмыляясь, перебил Стива Локи, — сначала придётся поймать нашего недоучку-чародея. Иначе следующее его творение будете уничтожать сами!


End file.
